


"Shou-Chan!!"  "Please dont't."

by SilverDragon00



Series: The Hinata Family AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Hinata Family Au, Humor, M/M, Older siblings, Sort of AU, but not really, shouyou's big ass family, shouyou's pov, twin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragon00/pseuds/SilverDragon00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(PLEASE READ PART 1 OF THE HINATA FAMILY AU)<br/>Everyone knows Shouyou has a twin now, and more siblings they've never met.<br/>Then his oldest brother and sister pick him up from practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Shou-Chan!!"  "Please dont't."

**Author's Note:**

> Please read "Wait - who?" the first part of this series, or this won't make sense.

“Which one are you?” 

“Tanaka, you know which one I am.”

“Yes, but how can I be sure?”

Shouyou turned and gave Tanaka an are-you-serious-right-now look. Tanaka just laughed.

Nishinoya bounded over to them and swung an arm around Shouyou’s shoulders, pulling him close, “Okay, but how about this: If you sat on Shouji’s shoulders, would that make you, like, the ultimate Hinata or something?”

“BRO THAT’S SUCH A GOOD IDEA.” Tanaka started shouting and flailing his arms around, and Shouyou burst out laughing.

Nishinoya let go of Shouyou and started bouncing on his toes. “Bro, yes! Let’s find Shouji! Where would he be right now?”

Daichi shouted from across the gym suddenly, “Probably at practice, which is what  _ you _ are supposed to be doing now!”

Tanaka and Nishinoya jumped away from the middle block and mock-saluted Daichi, running back to where they were supposed to be stretching. 

Ever since the team met his twin a week ago, most of them (usually Tanaka, Noya and sometimes even Yamaguchi) had been talking about him non-stop. The first day or two it was hilarious, but it was starting to get annoying. The only person that hadn’t really said anything (besides Tsukishima, who really didn’t seem to care) was Tobio. The most he asked was “Why didn’t you ever mention him?” to which Shouyou replied that he never really thought to.

Currently, they were finishing up practice with the few stretches they always did to make sure nobody ended up with cramps or muscle knots. Shouyou sat on the floor, his legs stretched as far apart as he could get them and Tobio pressed down on the middle of his back gently. 

“Are you busy after school?” He asked quietly. Last time Tobio had tried to ask him out on a date in the gym, Sugawara tried to give them ‘the talk’ and Noya started shrieking about young love and about how cute they were.

Shouyou answered in an equally quiet tone, “No, I think I’m free, why? You wanna hang out?” He stood up so they could switch positions and Shouyou noticed with a little satisfaction that Tobio was blushing. How adorable.

“I was hoping you’d want to go get something to eat?” Tobio asked while Shouyou pressed on his back. “And not - not meat buns. We could go to that curry place?”

Shouyou grinned, “Yeah! Sounds good.” 

He leaned against Tobio’s back, making sure no one was paying attention to them, and kissed him on the cheek quickly, making Tobio’s whole face turn red and Shouyou laugh.

That was the precise moment that Shouyou heard “Shou-chan!” be called from the doorway of the gym. Of course, he recognized this voice immediately and stood up quickly, swinging his head to the door and then groaned in displeasure. “Oh no…” He muttered.

“What?” Tobio asked, standing up. 

Everyone else was already looking over at the two people standing the doorway, so  _ why not _ embarrass himself in front of them now? They had already seen him so there was no point in trying to hide.

“Who are they?” Tobio looked down to his boyfriend.

The others in the gym looked from the two in the doorway to Shouyou, presumably wondering the same thing. Shouyou just sighed and jogged over to the door, trying to keep his voice low. “Maiko, why are you here?”

His sister grinned at him, “You don’t want me visiting you at school, Shou-chan?” She reached out and fluffed his hair.

Shouyou leaned backwards. “Please don’t.”

She pouted, but before she spoke a voice from behind her said, “Don’t acknowledge me Shouyou, I’m not here, obviously.”

Shouyou leaned around his sister to see his older brother and replied sheepishly, “Sorry Kazuki. Why are you two here? You never leave the house, Kazuki.”

“Wow thanks.”

Maiko laughed and tried to grab for Shouyou’s hair again but he dodged her. “We never get to see you play, can’t we just drop in and see our favorite sibling?” 

“I’m not your favorite sibling, Kauta is.”

“Hm, true, but that’s not the point-”

“And Kazuki wouldn’t leave the house just to drop by my practice,” He leaned around his sister again. “No offense, Kazuki.”

“I’m already offended, don’t try to fix it now,” He replied lazily, slipping his headphones over his ears. Shouyou rolled his eyes.

“Mom wants us to pick you and Shouji up from practice because Takumi has a swimming relay today and wants everyone to be there,” Maiko finally answered.

“Are you serious -  _ everyone _ ? He does know that’s sixteen people, right?”

Maiko was about to answer when Tanaka’s voice shouted over to them, “Are you one of Hinata’s thirteen siblings?”

Shouyou had honestly forgot that basically the whole team was still there listening to them and he suddenly felt very embarrassed because Maiko is one of those people that will take  _ any chance they get  _ to embarrass their younger siblings.

She looked around the gym until she spotted the person who shouted and grinned at him, giving him a thumbs up, “Yup - second oldest, age eightteen. I’m Makio.”

Now that Shouyou stepped out of the way, everyone got a good look at the girl standing in the doorway. She was about the same height as Shouyou, meaning she was probably average for a female seventeen year old, and had the same bright orange hair, but hers was wavy and long enough to reach mid-back though it was held up in a pony tail. She had the same mischievous grin as Shouyou but something about her was a little more grounded and confident. 

A blue bandana was tied around her forehead and she wore a brightly colored purple and green layered dress and had  _ tons  _ of bracelets going up each arm. Her whole outfit and the way she held herself sort of screamed  _ I’m a Hinata _ .

Maiko looked behind her and grabbed Kazuki’s arm and yanked him into the gym, he almost tripped on the step and almost dropped his phone, but quickly righted himself. “This is Kazuki, he’s the oldest - twenty.”

Now this guy, he screamed everything  _ but _ Hinata. He was tall, for sure, about Tsukishima’s height, maybe even a few centimeters taller and just as skinny. His hair was a dark chestnut brown, curly and fell to almost his shoulders. He wore a black hoodie and regular jeans with one hand in his pocket and the other holding his phone which he was looking intently at. His bottom lip was pierced twice along with his left eyebrow and his headphones now hung around his neck. 

“Wow, Hin- Shouyou!” Nishinoya suddenly shouted. “Your sister is really pretty!”

“Don’t say that about my sister!” Shouyou said, his cheeks reddening. 

Maiko just laughed and asked, “What’s your name?”

“Nishinoya Yuu, second year. What high school do you go to?” He asked excitedly, rushing closer to them.

Shouyou answered before she could, “She’s already graduated high school and is going to college online while taking dance lessons.”

He could practically see the hearts in Noya’s eyes. Gross.

“You’re a dancer?!” He exclaimed.

Maiko grinned, “Contemporary. I want to be a professional.”

Most of the others had already gone back to what they were doing (thank god, less people to be embarrassed in front of) except for Tanaka and Tobio who had walked over to join them by the door. 

“What about you? Are you in college?” Nishinoya turned to Kazuki.

“Rude,” Tobio jabbed him in the side.

Kazuki just looked the libero up and down and said, “Are you shorter than Shou?”

“Hey!”

Shouyou stepped in front of Kazuki quickly. He could be an ass sometimes. “He’s not going to college, he’s studying music.”

“Ooh, what do you play?” Tanaka asked. “Guitar? Drums?”

“Classic piano and violin.”

“Oh wow.”

Maiko jumped in, “I dance to the music he plays most to the time. We do a lot of performances together. Like a package deal.” She laughed, then looked like she remembered something. “Oh, Kazuki remember when little Shou-chan and Ji-chan wanted to dance with me, ahahaha, mom thought it would be a good idea because they were so cute and everyone loves twins, but-”

Shouyou clapped his hand over Maiko’s mouth, his face red. That was not a story any of his friends needed to hear. Ever. “Okay! Maiko, don’t we have to get to Takumi’s relay?”

“We still have a little while - Oh! Who’s your captain? Or coach, whoever’s here.”

Thank god Ukai and Takeda had already left to head home, only Daichi-

“Sawamura Daichi is our captain, he’s over there,” Tanaka pointed towards Daichi who was talking with Suga while they worked on talking down the net.

Damn.

“Daichi!” Noya shouted, waving him over. Their captain made his way over and Shouyou hoped whatever Maiko was going to tell him wouldn’t ruin his volleyball image.

Maiko held out her hand to greet him, “I’m Hinata Maiko, Shou-chan’s older sister, and this is Kazuki,” She gestured over her shoulder. Daichi politely introduced himself as well.

“Do you have any matches coming up, or practice games we could sit in on? We never get to see Shou-chan play-”

“Stop calling me that, please,” Shouyou butt in.

“-and he doesn’t tell us when you have matches.”

“Because you guys are embarrassing,” Shouyou muttered.

Daichi looked thoughtful for a moment, then he said, “Yeah we have a practice match coming up against the neighborhood association here next tuesday, just for fun. You can sit in on that and watched from up in the stands.”

Shouyou dropped his head. “Daichiiii…. why would you tell them that,” He whispered in despair.

Maiko grinned. “Great! We’ll see you then!”

“Can we go now?” Kazuki sighed, already walking out the door.

“You’d get along with Tsukishima,” Shouyou said and Tanaka burst out laughing, but Kazuki had already walked away from the building.

“It was nice meeting you all!” Maiko gave a quick bow. “Sorry for interrupting. Shou-chan, we’ll be waiting in the car, so be quick.” 

“Stop calling me that nee-chan!” He shouted after her, then banged his head against the door. “She calls me that only because she knows it irritates me.”

“Your sister is so pretty!” Noya fawned.

Shouyou made a face. Him and his looked a lot alike so it was weird for Noya to say that. “I’m going to head to the club room and get changed.” Seeing that most of the cleaning was already done, he walked out the door and Tobio followed.

“You’re quiet,” Shouyou commented. 

Tobio shrugged. “You don’t talk about your family much.”

This time Shouyou shrugged. “I don’t really have a reason to. We’re all pretty close as a family, but everyone so invested in their passions that we don’t see each often with practices, games, lessons, school and everything happening. Holidays are when we spend the most time together.”

Shouyou opened the club door and they walked over to their lockers.

“Is everyone in your family obsessed with something like you and volleyball?” Tobio asked jokingly.

“Yeah, if they're old enough,” Shouyou said in all seriousness, then looked up like he was trying to remember something and started listing things off on his fingers. “Music, dancing, painting, singing, my mom is really obsessed with gardening for some reason, basketball, writing, swimming, running, uh… yeah that’s all I can remember there’s so many of us.”

Tobio was silent changing out of his practice uniform. Shouyou did the same. 

“Sounds like your family is pretty crazy.”

Shouyou laughed. “Yeah. My house is always loud and chaotic, that’s why we live up in the mountains. Big house, no neighbors.”

They finished changing and walked outside when Shouyou said, “Oh… sorry I can’t go to that curry place with you.”

“That’s okay.”

“We can go tomorrow for sure, okay?” Shouyou grinned and gave Tobio a thumbs up.

A smile played at the corner of Tobio’s mouth. “Yeah…”

Shouyou wrapped an arm around his waist as a quick hug and ran toward the entrance of the school with a wave. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kazuki (Male)-  
> Age: 20, not in college  
> Name Means: harmony  
> Height: 183 cm  
> Passion: classical music
> 
> Maiko (Female)-  
> Age: 18, graduated high school, college online  
> Name Means: dancing child  
> Height: 165 cm  
> Passion: dancing
> 
> XxXxX  
> So far you've met three of Shouyou's siblings! (Only ten more to go....)  
> XxXxX  
> I'm having so much fun with this AU omg


End file.
